ishtariafandomcom-20200214-history
House of the Unholy - THEY'RE BAAACK!
House of the Unholy - THEY'RE BAAACK! was a Raid/Ranking Event in Age of Ishtaria. It was already introduced prior as the event House of the Unholy. It was preceded by the event School Daze and was followed by the event A Call to Arms: Nowhere to Run Salix and Meru Pre-Event Dialogue *Salix: Oh no! Oh no! Look over there! It's coming towards us! *Meru: Oh that's just a skeleton... *Salix: No, not that one! It's soooo much bigger! *Meru: Really? We'll have to check it out. *Salix: Hey underling! You go and check it out! Event Time From after 5/21's maintenance To 5/28 2:00 AM PST/PDT. How to Earn Union Pts * Clear Event Quests * Rack up Damage in Raids * Defeat Raid Bosses Union Pts from Discovering or Participating in a raid will be sent when the Raid Boss is defeated (even if another player delivers the killing blow). *You can earn more Union Pts by beating Raids you discover than from other Raids! About Special Units * There are no Special Units for this Event! About Maps * There are 16 Quests in a Map. Master all 48 Quests in 3 Maps to clear the event. * All Completion and Rank Rewards will be sent to your Gift Box. About All Out Attack Using an All Out Attack will increase the following: Union Pts, Number of Items Dropped, Number of Sacred Stones earned, Gimmel earned, Exp/Loyalty earned, Rate in which Raids appear. * Your account must be Lvl. 50 or higher before performing an All Out Attack! * If your current AP is not greater than 2x the AP cost of the mission, you cannot use the All Out Attack feature. * If you currently have the maximum amount of Units you can hold, any further 2★ Grimoires of Ascension Vol. 1 earned from Quests will be sold for Gimmel. About Rewards * The Reward Units from this event will become Ascension Units AFTER 5/28's maintenance. * All Rewards will be sent to your Gift Box. * Rank Rewards will be sent during maintenance after the event has finished. * Completion Rewards will be sent after respective conditions have been met. (Ex. Map Cleared, etc.) * You can confirm your Completion Rewards in the Raids page. About Refresh Coupons * Get Refresh Coupons from Raids and Quests! * Refresh Coupons are used to reset the timer for the Once a Day 100 Crown Packs. * Refresh Coupons will expire when the Packs are finished. FAQ * Event content and availability may be subject to change without notice. * Rankings may take some time to update and reflect, sometimes resulting in differences between Ranking right before and right after the Event finishes. * Using any bugs/tools/hacks to gain an advantage will result in a Permanent ban. * Clearing any conditions after the event ends will not grant you any rewards. Rewards External Links *Reddit Discussion Thread Category:Events Category:Ranked Raid